Arti Musim Panas
by Hepta Py
Summary: Arti musim panas adalah... Rukia gadis dari kalangan Bangsawan Kuchiki memiliki kebiasaan berlibur di sebuah Resort ternama di Jepang. Ia menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang pahlawan... mungkinkah bertemu?


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**~ARTI MUSIM PANAS~**

== Ruki ==

OneShot

* * *

Matahari terik ini… Entah kenapa, hari ini menjadi begitu panas. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, ini berarti bahwa aku telah memasuki periode Musim Panas! Penuh dengan festival, pantai, kembang api dan kimono cantik.

Ah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ya, sesuai tradisi kami. Aku, Rukia, putri tunggal dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Temanku, Momo, dari marga Hinamori yang terkenal dengan keluarga kaya raya. Dan yang terakhir, Orihime, putri kedua dari keluarga Inoue yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya.

Setiap liburan Musim panas tiba, kami bertiga selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi suatu resort atau apalah namanya, itu tidak penting. Sebuah penginapan terbesar yang paling tersohor di Jepang.

Tempat itu selalu ramai dipesan oleh mereka yang mengaku memiliki banyak uang jauh hari sebelum musim panas tiba. Membutuhkan dana yang lumayanlah untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu seminggu disana.

Dan apa kalian tahu? Di tahun lalu aku memiliki kenangan manis di tempat ini. Aku diselamatkan oleh seorang lelaki tampan dan… dia merebut ciuman pertamaku! Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, aku bisa di buatnya gila.

Saat itu aku terseret ombak besar di tepi pantai. Hal itu 100% kesalahanku yang berkeliaran di pinggir pantai sepi pada tengah malam dan hanya sendiri. Dia menolongku dan berkata,

"**Syukurlah kau selamat,"**

Dan aku pingsan di tempat. Sungguh romantis. Aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan akan kukatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Semoga saja aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengannya di tahun ini. Kami sempat berkenalan kok. Itulah mengapa aku sangat menanti-nanti datangnya Musim Panas, karena arti musim panas bagiku adalah…

***(n_n)***

"APA? Kita di tempatkan di kelas 2?" teriak Momo memekakkan telingaku.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, kami terlambat untuk memesannya. Tahun lalu kami menempati kelas pertama dengan kapasitas maksimal 3 orang. Dan sekarang, kelas kedua yang dapat dihuni maksimal 6 orang.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, karena setiap kelas memiliki luas yang sama sekitar 10 Hektar. Sehingga seperti kita hidup di dunia sendiri.

Rinciannya, di kelas 2 ini dapat dihuni oleh 6 orang dengan 2 vila, 1 pemandian air panas, 1 taman luas dan 1 lokasi pantai.

Dan, ah, sungguh mustahil bila hidup kami terganggu dengan tempat yang terbilang masih luas ini. Jarak vila di kelas 2 ini pun berjauhan karena areanya memiliki luas yang sama. Kemungkinan bertemu penghuni vila sebelah pun sangatlah kecil.

"Sudahlah Momo. Kelas 2 bukanlah hal terburuk di banding kelas 1. Kita masih memiliki privasi," kata gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat yang menjuntai indah, ia bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Tapi kan… kita tak bisa berkuasa seperti tahun lalu!" teriak gadis manis dengan rambut yang tergelung manis ke belakang, Hinamori Momo.

"Ah, tempat ini sangat luas. Kemungkinan 30% kita bisa bertemu dengan penghuni lain. Dan 5 % saja kemungkinan kita merasa terganggu." kataku meyakinkan.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kita bisa berlibur dan menikmati festival sepanjang hari!" teriak Momo yang tiba-tiba saja girang.

Ya, setiap hari bersenang-senang, kembang api, kimono cantik dan keramaian. Semoga saja itu semua dilengkapi dengan bertemunya aku dengan lelaki itu.

**Festival Musim Panas Pertama**

Dengan kimono berwarna merah muda lembut, aku , Inoue dan Momo akan menuju ke tempat Festival Musim Panas kami yang pertama. Aduh! Senangnya.

Kami terus berjalan, melihat pemandangan di sana-sini yang teramat sangat ramai. Ah! Indah sekali. Lampu yang berwarna-warni itu, makanan yang lezat, mainan yang unik dan layangan yang memiliki bentuk yang beraneka ragam.

Aku mengunjungi sebuah stand yang menjual beberapa layangan unik. Kulihat sejenak, dan… Ya! Aku menemukannya, sebuah layangan besar dengan bentuk kupu-kupu indah berwarna hitam dengan lingkaran merah tepat di dasar kedua sayapnya. Dan hanya satu! Aku harus segera membelinya!

"Aku beli ini," kataku bersamaan dengan suatu suara besar yang kuyakini adalah suara dari seorang laki-laki.

Kutolehkan wajahku ke samping, dapat kulihat lengan atasnya, ia memakai yukata berwarna biru gelap. Tinggi sekali lelaki ini, sampai-sampai aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Begitu kudongakkan kepalaku, dapat kulihat rambut jingganya. Dapat dikatakan panjang untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Rambut nyentrik itu terhenti tepat di tengkuknya, tapi itu hanya rambut bagian belakangnya saja.

Sedangkan di bagian depan rambutnya membentuk sebuah poni panjang yang menutupi sedikit matanya dan bagian atas hidungnya. Aku juga bisa melihat mata yang identik dengan musim gugur itu menatapku, mata yang menunjukkan aura dingin dan datar sekaligus.

Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini, satu kesimpulan yang kudapat, dia sangat tampan.

"Ah, maaf. Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelum ini? Kau nampak tak asing bagiku," tanyaku sewajar mungkin.

"…" lelaki itu hanya diam. Sombong sekali dia.

Sejenak aku berpikir, dia mirip dengan… siapa ya? Ah! Aku ingat! Kaien, lelaki yang tahun lalu menolongku, tapi kenapa rambutnya sedikit berbeda?

"Aku ingat, kau Kai…" belum sempat aku mengatakannya, sebuah sapaan ringan memotong kalimatku.

"Yo, Ichigo!" kata seorang lelaki sambil menepuk ringan bahu lelaki berambut jingga tersebut.

Ia berambut hitam dan… Mirip! Oh, Kami-sama, mereka sangat mirip! Dari model rambut, tinggi badan dan wajah. Sungguh tak dapat kupercaya, mugkin yang membedakan mereka hanya warna rambut dan ekspresi wajah.

Kutatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Sama seperti tahun lalu, malah kurasa semakin tampan saja. Mata hijaunya, senyuman manisnya. Ah! Ini semua membuatku gila!

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berdiri mensejajarkan diri disamping Kaien. Gadis dengan wajah tenang dan jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

Kaien menatapnya teduh, ia tersenyum. Dirangkulnya gadis itu dari belakang. Apa-apaan ini? Aku terkejut dan reflek menundukkan wajahku agar aku tak melihatnya, terasa sakit.

"Ichigo, ternyata kau ada di sini. Padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-teman Miyako," kata Kaien dengan senyum menggoda.

Sekilas kutatap lagi wajah yang kurindukan itu, Ck! Aku menyesal datang kemari. Dengan gerak lambat aku menjauh dari mereka bertiga. Seperti orang tak berguna saja bila terus berdiri di sini.

Dan sekilas aku melihat lelaki berambut jingga itu, ia melihat ke arahku, apakah ia sempat melihat wajah kekecewaanku? Cih, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang.

**Pemandian Air Panas**

Saat ini, aku dan Momo tengah berada di depan sebuah tempat yang disebut pemandian air panas. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tapi aku bertekat untuk menjernihkan pikiranku di tempat ini.

Tempat yang terdiri dari 2 pintu, satu khusus untuk wanita dan sebelah samping khusus untuk lelaki. Kuletakkan sepasang sandal kayuku di depan pintu dan aku pun masuk dengan bertelanjang kaki.

**15 menit kemudian**

Aku keluar dari tempat yang penuh dengan kehangatan itu dengan wajah yang kembali bersinar. Lain halnya dengan Momo, kurasa ia lelah.

"Rukia, aku duluan ya? Aku ngantuk sekali," kata Momo sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan sekarang aku mulai mencari sandalku untuk beranjak pulang secepatnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, dimana sandalku? Mungkinkah ada yang mencurinya? Aku terlihat bingung sekarang.

"Mencari sesuatu, Nona?" tanya seseorang tepat di belakangku.

Begitu aku berbalik, "Kaien?" pekikku tak percaya.

Apa? Dia ada di dini? Berarti kami satu lokal. Aku tak menyangka. Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Hei, kau Rukia kan? Yang tahun lalu itu?" katanya tak kalah ramah.

Aku senang di mengingatku.

"Kau tinggal disini? Berarti kita sama-sama di kelas 2?" tanyaku senang.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Mampirlah lain waktu. Aku senang mengobrol denganmu seperti tahun lalu," katanya dengan senyum hangat.

"Ah, i-iya. Aku pasti akan ke sana!" kataku riang.

Senyuman itu, akhirnya senyuman itu kudapatkan lagi. Yes!

"Hei, ini bukan sandal milikku," kata seseorang tepat di belakang Kaien. Ia baru saja keluar.

"Eh, kau?" kataku begitu kulihat sosoknya. Lelaki dingin dengan rambut jingga, ia memakai yukata berwarna hitam. Dia sedikit membuatku… penasaran.

"Oh, kau mengenalnya? Dia saudara kembarku, Ichigo," kata Kaien sambil merangkul bahu lelaki berambut jingga itu.

Kembali ia menatapku, mata yang tajam dan dingin. Aku jadi berdebar di pandang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, kau mencari sesuatu," kata Kaien sambil menatapku.

"Eee… sandalku hilang," kataku dengan nada lirih.

Kulihat Ichigo sedikit melirik kaki kecilku dan ia mulai ambil bicara, "Kurasa sandal kita tertukar," katanya datar.

Kulihat sandal yang kini berada di samping Ichigo. Benar juga, mirip dan kebetulan sekali.

"Ah, benar! Itu milikku, terima kasih," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Miyako sudah menungguku. Aku duluan, Rukia," kata Kaien sambil beranjak dari tempat yang kami pijak.

Aku mematung di tempat. Miyako? Ck! Ada hubungan apa antara dia dengan gadis itu? Dan tanpa kusadari aku tetap berdiri mematung di tampat.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya," jawabku gelagapan.

"Akan kuantar… Ayo," katanya datar dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

Dia baik juga, tapi kenapa terlihat begitu kaku? Ah! Biarlah, aku harus berterima kasih karena ia mau mengantarku pulang. Aku sedikit salah menilainya.

**Hari ke-3**

**Vila 2**

Kuletakkan payung chappyku di samping gerbang. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Hari ini aku berencana datang ke sini, ke tempat Kaien. Hujan deras takkan melunturkan semangatku kali ini.

Kubuka perlahan gerbang besar di depanku, karena tak terkunci aku pun masuk begitu saja. Aku ingin memberi sedikit kejutan. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke teras vila. Kurasa hujan semakin deras kali ini. Ah, biarlah. Aku berharap Kaien akan mengantarku pulang nanti.

***(n_n)***

"Aku mencintaimu," perlahan aku mendengar suara itu, samar-samar karena hujan diluar mengganggu pendengaranku.

Kutelusuri teras vila yang luas ini, dan saat aku melihatnya. Tubuhku terpaku. Kulihat lelaki dengan rambut hitam tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Sial!

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku berlari. Aku membenci hal ini. Ternyata memang benar, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Aku terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah depan. Kutundukkan kepalaku yang mulai memerah karena amarah.

**Buk!**

Aku menambrak lengan seseorang. Ah! Aku tidak peduli, aku muak berada di sini. Aku terus berlari, kutinggalkan saja payung chappy yang sangat kubanggakan itu.

Kutembus deraian hujan yang sungguh menusuk kulitku. Aku tidak menyangka, penantianku setahun ini sia-sia. Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti berlari.

"Tunggu!" aku mendengar suatu suara meneriakiku untuk berhenti.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak peduli, aku ingin menjauhi vila itu sekarang.

"Hei!" teriaknya sekali lagi dan kini ia berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Lepas!" teriakku sambil menghentakkan tanganku dari cengkramannya.

Dan berhasil, aku terlepas dan mulai meninggalkan sosok yang tak jelas itu, mataku sedikit kabur oleh air hujan.

Kali ini aku tidak mendengar teriakan lagi dari seseorang itu, syukurlah, aku bisa meluapkan kekecewaanku sekarang. Tanpa melihat ke arah mana aku berlari, terus saja kulangkahkan sepasang kakiku.

Sekelebat bayangan Kaien masih saja menghantuiku. Saat dimana ia menolongku, bercanda denganku dan sekarang, bagaimana ia bersama gadis itu. Aku sangat kecewa.

"Rukia!"

Dia memanggil namaku? Mungkinkah ia orang yang kukenal? Tangan kekar dan hangat itu menyentuh kulitku yang basah kuyup. Ia menarikku dan dalam waktu sekejab tubuhku terkurung dalam dekapan dada bidang dan lebar miliknya.

Hangat, kurasakan kehangatan menjalari setiap inci tubuhku yang basah sempurna. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tiba-tiba saja memelukku, meskipun terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, kudorong dirinya sekuat tenagaku.

Debaran jantung yang cepat membuat tubuhku semakin lemas oleh dinginnya cuaca malam ini. Aku mendongak saat pelukan itu sedikit melonggar.

Dia… Lelaki dengan rambut jingga menatapku teduh. Sesaat aku terhipnotis dengan mata tajam itu. Aku menghentikan perlawananku, kurasakan wajahnya semakin medekat.

Tangannya tergerak merangkul pinggangku dan yang lain menyentuh daguku. Tubuhnya merengkuh untuk mensejajarkan wajah tampannya dengan wajahku. Apa-apaan ini? Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, bibirku kelu untuk berteriak.

Hembusan nafasnya menyatu sempurna dengan napasku. Kurasakan hangat di bibirku dan menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhku. Dia menciumku lembut. Tidak, ini salah! Kudorong ia dengan sisa kekuatanku, kuinjak kakinya agar ia mau melepaskanku.

Berhasil, tanpa banyak kata lagi aku berlari darinya, air mataku mengalir seiring dengan langkahku yang membabi buta. Apa-apaan lelaki itu? Seenaknya saja menciumku, siapa dia? Berani sekali.

**Krak!**

Tanpa kusadari, aku menaiki bukit dan berada di puncaknya, daratan landai dan berbatu itu retak, aku kehilangan keseimbangan saat itu, mataku melebar sempurna.

Kupejamkan mataku erat, sekilas aku dapat melihat Ichigo berlari cepat dan bergerak sigap meraihku, ia meloncat dan memeluk tubuhku.

Dibenamkannya kepaku di dada bidangnya yang hangat. Lengannya melindungi kepalaku. Kami jatuh bersama dan aku pingsan di dalam pelukannya.

***(n_n)***

Saat aku bangun yang bisa kulihat gelap. Aku masih berada di dalam dekapannya. Dia membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

Disini sangat gelap karena hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Yang kulihat darinya hanya gelap dan hitam.

"I-iya," kataku lirih.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," katanya kemudian. Dan kurasakan tangannya jatuh dan tak memelukku lagi.

Hei! Suara itu… Kata-kata itu… Sama seperti saat seseorang itu menolongku. Tunggu! Ciuman tadi, aku mengerti sekarang, bibir itu. Ichigo lah yang menjadi penyelamat jiwaku saat itu.

Bukan, orang itu bukan Kaien, dia Ichigo. Saat itu memang sangat gelap, dan aku salah. Segera aku bangkit dari pelukannya. Dia pingsan. Aku mulai menangis, aku merasakan cairan hangat di tanganku.

Darah, aku yakin ini darah. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir deras membasahi pipiku. Bibirku bergetar. Air hujan semakin memperburuk ini semua. Kujambak rambutku erat. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

"To-tolong…" kataku lirih.

Segera kulepaskan jambakan frustasi dari kepalaku. Kuraih tubuh yang terluka parah itu. Bebatuan itu melukainya. Kami jatuh dari atas sana hingga ke dasar.

Dengan tangan bergetar kuraih tubuh kekarnya, kusandarkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati di atas lenganku dan kudekap merapat dengan dadaku. Ku peluk erat. Tak ingin kubiarkan udara dingin melukainya.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan aku menangis dengan terus medekapnya. Ku sandarkan dahiku tepat di atas rambut jingganya, dengan bibir bergetar aku berusaka berteriak,

"SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKU!"

**Pagi hari**

Aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamar, beberapa jam yang lalu tim khusus berhasil menyelamatkanku. Ichigo mengalami luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah.

Aku tidak berani menjenguknya. Dan sejak saat itu aku tidak ingin keluar kemana pun. Akulah yang membuatnya terluka dan satu lagi, dialah seseorang yang kutunggu itu.

Aku merasa malu jika harus muncul di depan matanya. Lebih baik begini, aku akan menunggu hingga kami menyelesaikan liburan ini. Aku harap ini segera berakhir. Dan aku bisa segera pulang dan melupakan semuanya.

**Hari ketujuh**

**Festival Kembang Api**

Kuhela napas beratku. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Besok aku akan kembali ke SS. Sedikit kecewa, karena liburanku kali ini hancur total. Ku akui, kebodohankulah yang memulainya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Inoue dan Momo mengajakku untuk mengunjungi Festival Kembang Api yang terakhir, namun sekali lagi aku menolak. Aku benci keramaian. Aku takut bertemu, bertemu dengannya.

***(n_n)***

Kulangkahkan kaki mungilku ke arah bukit itu. Memang tinggi, tak khayal luka Ichigo sampai seperti itu. Ku dongakkan kepalaku menatap langit malam.

Di dalam lubuk hatiku, sungguh kusayangkan bila aku tak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kembang api yang terakhir tersebut. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit ini.

Aku yakin disini aku pasti bisa melihat jelas kembang api itu. Meskipun dalam keadaan gelap, aku masih bisa kan, menikmati liburan terakhirku?

Dengan mengenakan kimono violet terbaikku. Kulangkahkan kaki menginjak puncak dari bukit itu. Ku diamkan diri sejenak. Menunggu bunyian itu. Meskipun sendiri, aku merasa senang. Kupejamkan mataku. Dapat kurasakan semilir angin dingin menerpa wajahku, dalam hati aku berkata,

"Semoga di tahun depan akan jauh lebih baik,"

Aku tersenyum dengan masih memejamkan mata. Dan… tunggu, aku merasa sepasang lengan hangat melingkar dan membelit perutku. Sebuah badan tinggi merengkuh dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kananku.

**Deg!**

Di eratkannya pelukan itu, aku merasakan tubuhku benar-benar terkurung dalam dada bidang itu, hangat sekali. Jantungku berdebar.

"Kita mulai dari awal… aku… mencintaimu," katanya berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Mataku melebar sempurna. Segera kulepas pelukan dari tangan kekarnya itu. Kulihat sesosok lelaki di depan mataku, ia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Rambut jingganya sedikit pendek dan tak ada lagi poni yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia tampak sedikit… berwajah liar atau lebih tepatnya menyeramkan.

"Siapa kau?" kataku dengan nada yang kubuat-buat.

Salah satu alisnya terangkat, menandakan ia sedikit bingung dengan reaksiku. Di dekatinya kembali diriku yang memandangnya datar. Ia menatapku dalam.

"Kau tak mengenaliku?" katanya dengan seringai tajam.

Aku tahu siapa dirimu, kau pahlawanku, kau orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dan tanpa ku sadari kau orang yang sudah mengambil hatiku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalimu," kataku datar.

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut. Ia berbalik tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya menggetarkan hatiku, sungguh! Ia tampan sekali hari ini.

"Perlu kulakukan sesuatu agar kau mengingat siapa aku?" katanya dengan seringai manis.

Mendadak aku mematung di tempat, mungkinkah yang ia maksud adalah… ciuman? Tak kubayangkan sebelumnya, tepat saat kembang api pertama meletus pada hari ini, aku merasakan hangat di bagian bibirku.

Malam itu berakhir sangat indah, aku mengerti sekarang, arti dari Musim Panas adalah Cinta, dan Cinta itu kudapatkan dari seseorang dengan nama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Oh, iya, satu hal lagi… Ia memberiku layangan itu. Layangan besar dengan bentuk kupu-kupu hitam yang cantik. Dan pasti akan kuterbangkan bersamanya nanti. Aku bahagia.

**T`A`M`A`T

* * *

**

**Ruki lagi tergila-gila dengan muka barunya Ichigo Kurosaki di chapter 417. Suer, Cin! Kueren puol! Rambutnya panjang terus lebih tinggi lebih cuek dan… *tepar + mimisan*

* * *

**

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
